puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Emerald Gem's
The Emerald Gem's was a crew that operated on the Midnight Ocean, under the flag of the Stars of Gemini. The crew was led by their captain Geminiladi. The crew was once led by Miakodas for a short time after the Geminiladi had to take some time away from the game when she fell ill. Miakodas decided to make her own crew and then Geminiladi decided to disband the crew/flag due to the lack of time she had to dedicate to the game. Geminiladi and Mcshady are now back fulltime and have the extra time to dedicate to crew and flag. Politics The Emerald Gem's were founders of the flag Stars of Gemini, and agreed with the maintenance of the flag’s policy of isolation from flag alliance related politics. Their internal politics, however, function in a typical hierarchical fashion, with each station taking orders from the station above it. Advancement through the ranks is as follows. Pirate: To obtain the rank of pirate, a cabin person must subscribe to the game. This is to prove that he/she is willing to make some sort of commitment(subscribe) to the game and the crew. Officer: The rank of officer is awarded to a pirate once the pirate has procured the deed to a ship and obtained a Broad experience in all ship duties with the exception of Navigation. Fleet Officer: The promotion to fleet officer is one based primarily off of trust. Should the captain see that the officer is capable enough to hold this rank, then it will be issued at her discretion. Senior Officer: Much like the rank of fleet officer, a senior officer is awarded his/her station by becoming an invaluable member of the crew. Again, this promotion is awarded mainly at the captain’s Discretion. Finances The Emerald Gem's focused primarily on pillaging for their income. The choice to refrain from stall and market work comes mainly from past experience with running shops. According to Capt. Geminiladi, the shops made it feel “...too much like a job, without having any time for fun.” The Gem's handed out their booty evenly for the most part. Their policy followed the rule of Even, and shares for subscribed members were evenly given to jobbers and cabin persons. Uniforms The Gem's had uniform code in place. However, this code was only loosely followed, especially so among the lower ranks. The code was as follows: The captain and first mate wear navy and maroon when in uniform. Officers are required to wear maroon and white when in uniform. Pirates and cabin persons are required to wear navy and white. Pirates of Note The Emerald Gem's took care of their fellow crewmen, and tried to avoid drama as much as possible. Thus, the group became tightly knit through their own sense of general goodwill. Here listed are the crewmembers who were deserving of admiration. Geminiladi, Captain and Princess of Stars of Gemini Mcshady, First mate, Senior Officer and King of Stars of Gemini Ladyseafoam, Senior Officer and Princess of Stars of Gemini Malek, Officer